Bride
by Apostrophee
Summary: Ketika modus tidak bisa menjamin hubunganmu untuk menghasilkan simbiosis mutualisme. [Midotaka]


**Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari fanfic ini

.

AR, Sho-ai MidoTaka, oneshot, OOC, begitu banyak typo(s), buta plot

.

~happy reading~

.

.

.

Daritadi Takao tak lepas menatap nanar baliho berslogan konservasi alam. Biar bagaimanapun, Takao masih seorang lelaki yang doyan ber- _fanboy_ ria. Bukan, bukan yang semacam meneriaki dengan modal _lightstick_. Meskipun pernah, tapi ia bukan salah satu diantaranya. Mohon digarisbawahi.

Takao memang mencintai badak albino, dan ia juga tak mau harimau sumatera punah. Tapi bukan berarti ia masuk dalam unit relawan WWF. Poster besar berbackground burung cendrawasih yang melintas di kutub utara itu sama sekali tak mengundang minatnya kalau bukan dengan adanya kehadiran seorang ambasador tampan berkacamata sebagai pelengkapnya.

 _Selamatkan burung-burung di alam liar sebelum kamu menyelamatkan burung peliharaanmu!_

Kalimatnya begitu menarik sekaligus bermakna dobel. Siapapun yang membacanya pasti akan langsung berprasangka pada sang aktor yang terlihat seperti sedang menerangkan bagaimana pentingnya peran unggas mini itu dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat.

Orang-orang memanggilnya Midorima Shintarou. Tapi Takao menyebutnya Shin-chan.

Ini adalah bentuk cinta yang paling rumit. Karena seorang Midorima Shintarou selalu hadir di baliho manapun di setiap sudut Tokyo. Saat Takao harus melihatnya di jalanan yang ia lewati sebelum dan sehabis sekolah, rasanya sama seperti menjitak kepala seniornya yang paling galak, Miyaji Kiyoshi. Ada rasa meledak-ledak yang tak biasa dan keinginan untuk mengulanginya saban hari.

"Takao, jangan numpang kencing lagi di Majiba, kemarin ada insiden menyeramkan." Suatu hari selesai latihan ekstra, _senpai_ Miyaji menghampiri Takao.

"Insiden apa, Miyaji-san?"

"Ada yang lupa menyiram toilet!"

"Err … lalu?"

"Kau harus tau siapa dalang di balik semua ketidaksenonohan itu!" Dan Miyaji nyaris berbusa.

"Midorima Shintarou! Ikon Majiba paling baru! Orang yang membuatmu tersesat di jalan kehidupan bernama cinta!"

Darisitulah Takao mulai berani menjitak kepala seniornya sendiri. Kurang ajar, batin Takao. Biar Shin-chan adalah orang paling jorok di dunia, ia akan tetap jadi numero uno di hati Takao. Lain cerita kalau seandainya Miyaji adalah orang yang paling berbakat di seantero jagad. Bah, jangankan seandainya, kenyataan pun Takao tidak akan peduli dengan eksistensinya di dunia kecuali sebagai orang yang lewat dalam hidupnya.

Sekiranya begitu. Takao memang menyukai segala sesuatu yang sederhana. Tak ambil pusing.

Awalnya hanya sekali jitakan. Lalu berlanjut hingga kening Miyaji mengalami pembengkakan yang cukup serius. Awalnya Takao hanya sekali dua kali mendengar berita horor mengenai Midorima Shintarou. Tapi kemudian netizen menyebut-nyebut nama Midorima begitu sering.

 _non : Benar! Katanya paparazzi mengabadikan momen paling mustahil dari seorang Midorima!_

 _anon : YAPPARI! satu kampusku juga heboh mendengar beritanya…. teman perempuanku sampai ayan…._

 _noni : astaga kasian sekali kalian para ababil, midorima-kun juga manusia… foto itu biasa saja menurutku. tapi bahkan obaa-san penjual koran dekat rumahku sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit karena serangan jantung_

 _nimo : JANGANKAN TEMAN ATAU BIBI KALIAN ATAU KUCING ANGGORA KALIAN ATAU TERSERAH! AKU SAJA INGIN HARAKIRI SAAT ITU JUGA!_

 _mous : kalian benar-benar menyedihkan…. teman-temanku juga sama menyedihkannya…. atau jangan-jangan kalian semua teman satu kampusku?_

 _unguided falcon : Eh, memangnya foto apa?_

 _singa jantan : Shintarou ngupil._

Astaga.

Astaga.

Astaga.

Takao hampir bernafsu mempreteli bilah keyboard laptopnya ketika sedang numpang menyomot wifi di warung remang-remang. Yang di atas tadi ia temukan saat iseng membuka _free chat_ dengan _random user_. Berkat informasi dari _username_ singa jantan _,_ akhirnya Takao tahu langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan ia tempuh demi menyelamatkan nama baik pria favoritnya.

 **.**

 **'Cinta adalah antara simbiosis komensalisme atau parasitisme'**

― **ootsuboboho (dikutip dari daily shuutoku)―**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Midorima Shintarou namanya. Sedang menunggu manajernya mengantri di depan kasir sebuah _konbini_ berjudul six-ten untuk membayar dua puluh lima pak tisu yang diborongnya.

Jangan salah. Midorima tak butuh tisu untuk mengelap ingusnya, bukan untuk mengantisipasi keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya, apalagi untuk cadangan ketika toilet umum kehabisan air. Maksud dari tisu-tisu yang diborongnya sekali ludes, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk mempertahankan stok eritrositnya.

Mari kita perjelas dengan istilah pencegahan mimisan. Ya, Midorima punya fobia tertentu yang membuatnya hidungnya kebanjiran darah.

Kasusnya sangat jarang terjadi di lingkup artis yang baru memulai debutnya dua bulan silam. Sebagai duta layanan lembaga kemasyarakatan, sekaligus aktor iklan pengupayaan konservasi lingkungan, ataupun sebagai ikon restoran cepat saji paling ngetren di Tokyo, Midorima punya masalah yang cukup gawat ketika harus berhadapan dengan publik. Sungguh anomali.

Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Midorima bilang sendiri bahwa ia mimisan saat berpapasan dengan semacam orbs tertentu (Midorima mengaku punya kelebihan batiniah). Padahal sebetulnya ia hanya mimisan ketika usil menstalk foto-foto seorang lelaki tampan. Iya, tampan katanya. Doakan saja dia keliru.

Tidak ada yang tahu sebabnya. Tapi diyakini semua bermula saat Midorima Shintarou yang masih lugu berjalan-jalan dalam ranah Instameter, sebuah media sosial yang dapat mengukur popularitas seseorang berdasarkan foto yang diunggahnya.

Dan ia menemukan sebuah akun dengan nama unguided_falcon.

Kebetulan? Silahkan berpikir begitu. Tapi takdir sengaja memilihkan yang terbaik untuk Midorima.

Foto pertama yang dilihatnya dari akun tersebut sangat simpel namun fantastis. Hanya seorang bocah dengan poni belah tengah yang sedang membuka pintu toilet Majiba sambil tersenyum.

 **21 likes**

 **unguided_falcon** _Haha … mungkin saking lezatnya bubur Majiba sampai membuatku ingin muntah_

view all 9 comments

 **kuningkuning_copy** Woah senpai sudah coba yang ini? **kasamatsubukanpantsu**

 **miyajijijiji** Ehm. Tolong beri kredit fotografernya

 **vanillamilshake** Majiba butuh iklan yang lebih menghantam untuk menutupi produk gagalnya yang ini

Berangkat dari sana, Midorima mengajukan formulir calon bintang iklan Majiba sehari setelahnya. Siapa nyana akhirnya dengan modal tampang ia bisa laku di pasaran luas. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di atas balkon menyaksikan gemerlap sudut Tokyo dengan baliho-baliho raksasa yang menampung fotonya. Ah, indahnya.

Sayangnya Midorima belum menemukan esensi hidupnya. Ia butuh pelukan manusia. Bukannya jatuh hati dengan media dua dimensi.

"Midorin, belakangan ini kau sering senyum sendiri. Sedang naksir seseorang, ya?"

Midorima jatuh merindu tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana tidak? Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendapat email dengan akun yang selama ini diuntitnya sampai mampus.

"Bukan naksir nodayo." Midorima berdeham. "Aku cuma senang karena fotoku yang terlihat sedang menyentuh hidung sudah dihapus," kilahnya.

"Oh, yang ngupil itu, ya?"

Oke. Ngupil. _Whatever_.

Midorima angkat bahu. Manajer memang pelaku kejahatan terbesar ketiga dalam hidupnya setelah gengsi dan paparazzi. Setelah gengsi muncul dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh para paparazzi, manajernya yang berbelahan dada ideal itu akan membumbui gosip yang beredar tentangnya. Midorima galau. Kehidupan artis ternyata tidak lebih menyenangkan dari yang dia kira.

"Orang yang memusnahkan segala tetek bengek rumor itu berhak mendapat ungkapan terima kasihku," katanya.

"Waw Midorin _maji kakkoi_! Memangnya siapa yang sudah berjasa menghapusnya?"

"Seseorang nanodayo."

"Iya. Siapa? Biar aku yang carikan…."

"Tapi ada syaratnya nodayo."

Momoi Satsuki selaku manajernya mendengus lelah. "Apa sih, Midorin?"

"Kalau perempuan akan kujadikan sahabat, kalau laki-laki kujadikan suami."

"Yakin tidak terbalik?"

Midorima menggeleng mantap. Dan urusan pun selesai. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan antara ia dan sang manajer. Ini adalah muslihat seorang Midorima yang dilema akibat keisengannya pada suatu hari dulu. Pada saat ia menemukan seorang unguided_falcon yang entah kenapa begitu memikatnya. unguided_falcon yang lucu dan menggemaskan. unguided_falcon yang membantunya keluar dari pembullyan besar-besaran di media sosial.

Hanya ini yang bisa Midorima berikan sebagai balasan. Hanya modus yang tak seberapa ini.

.

' **Karena modus tak pernah mengenal gender dan kasta seseorang'**

― **singa jantan (dikutip dari daily rakuzan)―**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Benvenuto_!"

Selamat datang di Teiko Panas, kedai kopi berlanggam Eropa.

Takao melirik ke sana sini berulang kali. Ia memang agak kuno dengan hal-hal yang melibatkan tempat nongkrong paling gaul di dataran Tokyo. Maklum, Takao hanya berjodoh dengan restoran cepat saji terdekat sejenis Majiba. Sistem penyedia databasenya belum sempat diupgrade sejak terakhir kali meningalkan bangku sekolah dasar.

Mengesampingkan ketertinggalannya, Takao teramat bahagia hari itu.

Sampai emailnya yang hampir mecapai ratusan akhirnya mendapat _feedback_ dari sang pujaan hati, mimpi apa dia semalam!

Baru ia ingat, semalam ia mimpi dikencingi Nigou. Seekor anjing yang disinyalir merupakan reinkarnasi terlalu cepat dari Kuroko Tetusya, temannya dari sekolah Seirin.

Sekarang ia diundang ke tempat ini, untuk menunggu seorang hijau―yang tinggi berkacamata.

Takao tidak pernah meminta dimasukkan dalam cafe berisikan orang-orang berkelas seperti ini. Bahkan berharap pun tidak. Kepikiran juga tak pernah. Itulah mengapa teman-teman Shuutoku memanggilnya Cupcake 1.5. Yang mana mengacu pada nama anderoid paling jadul dan lawas.

Namun rupanya nasib dan keberuntungan berteman baik dengan Takao. Masuk pertama kali hingga angkat kaki dari tempat itu, tidak sepeser pun ia harus menanggung biaya.

"Hai."

Mungkin jantung Takao ingin melompat saat itu juga kalau suara yang didengarnya bukan vibra khas soprano milik perempuan.

Ah. Bukan lelaki.

Dan bukan hijau.

Bukan Midorima Shintarou.

Seorang perempuan menghampiri mejanya dan berhenti selama beberapa saat. "Emm..."

"Kok rasanya beda ya, dengan yang di foto…," katanya sambil mengamati Takao dengan norak.

Halo, Takao sadar betul dirinya jelek, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia memasang aplikasi pengedit wajah di ponselnya.

Takao berusaha memproses.

"Anu―"

"Dengar ya … ee … Takao-kun. Nah, aku sudah mengecek semua tentangmu. Tinggi 176 cm, berat 65 kg, bahkan motto hidupmu, _people who enjoy life are winners,_ aku juga tahu. Aku cuma mau bilang ramalan horoskopmu ada di posisi yang baik sekali hari ini. Tapi akan kuperingatkan, jangan macam-macam dengan Midorin, ya! Ingat."

Siapa itu Midorin? Adiknya Shin-chan?

Takao benar-benar tak mengerti. Rasanya seperti digunduli pakai pinset. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia alami di masa-masa pubertas sekarang―maksudnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh cinta dengan mustahil, dan kemudian cintanya mungkin saja berbalas dengan manis, tapi sekarang ketika ia tengah menunggu kedatangannya, malah muncul seorang wanita yang oh-so-seksi sambil mengomel tak jelas.

Oh, Takao duduk disini memang untuk menghapus status jomblonya, tapi bukan perempuan yang ia harapkan.

Sedetik setelah Takao diam, ditambah sedetik selanjutnya perempuan pink itu tiba-tiba pergi, hingga suku keempat dari barisan aritmetika hitungan detik tersebut, mukjizat datang.

Tuhan, bunuh Takao sekarang.

 _Kokoro-_ nya mengalami komplikasi hebat.

Ialah Midorima Shintarou. Berdiri di ujung counter dekat pintu kaca yang tadi sempat ditabraknya lantaran terlalu kinclong.

Kalau Midorima yang dilihatnya ini bagai Mario Mawrer sang bintang negara tetangga yang aduhai, maka Takao boleh dibilang sebagai Mario si tukang ledeng dari game konsol sebelah. Jelas bedanya.

"Midoin plis, jangan dia… atau fans akan segera bertindak." Takao mendengar si perempuan tadi berbisik secara random di dekat Midorima. Hal ini jelas memicu pemantik api di hatinya. Tapi Midorima terlihat cuek, dan Takao suka gayanya.

Kemudian Midorima berjalan mendekat. Melihatnya melangkah dalam balutan kemeja biru polos saja sudah membuat Takao merinding hebat. Bagaimana kalau melihat Midorima ngupil? Mungkin dia akan ayan atau dibawa ke rumah sakit, atau ingin bunuh diri seketika itu juga. _Who knows._

Ini adalah momen paling mendebarkan dalam cerita. Dimana Midorima memandangi Takao dari balik lensa kacamatanya dan Takao menengadah untuk balas menatapnya.

Tak ada meteor, Takao melompat kegirangan.

"Shin-chan!"

Ha?

Midorima mengernyit.

"Shin… chan?" lirihnya. Takao bungkam segera. Gugup tak terkira.

"..."

"..."

"Ahahahaha…. Iya, Shin-chan, kenapa ya selalu dimarahi mamanya … hahahahah…." Takao tertawa. Mungkin dia pikir Midorima juga penggemar Crayon Shin-chan, jadi lawakannya bisa berhasil. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

 _Inikah kenyataan? Inikah manusia yang selama ini mengaku bernama unguided_falcon?_ Midorima membatin frustasi. Agak miris karena si lelaki yang bernama Takao ini kadar humornya krispi sekali, meskipun sebenarnya poin itulah yang menjadikan Takao _so precious_ baginya.

"Karena dia bukan Shintarou, tapi Shinnosuke nanodayo," jawab Midorima asal. Asal tak memalukan.

"Haha iya benar juga..."

Lalu diam sebentar. Midorima menggeret kursi dan duduk di hadapan Takao.

Ia mulai merancang kalimat, tapi gawat ... daritadi setiap kata yang dipikirkan entah kenapa berubah menjadi momok. Ia takut akan terjadi salah paham nantinya karena Midorima belum pernah sekalipun memberi kode atau sandi rumput atau morse pada Takao. Ia takut tidak akan ada lampu hijau baginya karena Takao mungkin sama sekali tak tahu apa rencananya.

Midorima memulai dengan tenang. Pura-pura lupa dengan yang barusan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku nodayo."

Memalukan. Ini modus yang sangat murahan.

"Hee ... aku tidak menyangka Midorima Shintarou bisa bertatapan langsung denganku dan mengucapkan terima kasih!"

"Ya ... aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Aku juga."

"Ya, sama."

"Aku sangat sangat sangat tidak menyangka."

"... Oke."

Saat Midorima mengira Takao adalah golongan yang makan beng-beng dingin, ternyata dia keliru. Takao benar-benar di luar dugaan dan agak mengejutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku harus memastikan sesuatu dulu nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan kacamata dan berdoa, semoga fakta yang satu ini tidak akan menamparnya keras-keras.

Takao hanya meringis.

"Apa zodiakmu?"

"Scorpio."

Terima kasih Tuhan.

Betapa Midorima sangat bersyukur setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Membayangkan scorpio yang kompatibel dengan cancer sudah cukup membuat Midorima kenyang. Tanpa menyadari apapun, pipinya mulai bersemu.

"Apa kau mengikuti program wajib tonton tahun ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Program apa maksudnya?"

"Oha Asa nodayo."

Takao baru 'klik' sesaat setelahnya. "Ooh, ya, sesekali."

 _Baiklah, tidak apa-apa nodayo. Setidaknya dia masih mengikuti._ Midorima menganggukkan kepala. Ia mulai buta. Rupanya cengiran Takao yang spontan itu telah membuat Midorima menghalalkan segalanya agar Takao menjadi miliknya. Ha, iya, sekeras itu kepala hijaunya. Seperti batu berlumut.

Hei, tapi ia melakukan hal yang benar. Midorima harus memastikan jodohnya.

Sementara Midorima sedang berbunga-bunga, sepasang mata milik sang manajer masih mengawasinya dari luar café.

"Apa aku boleh ke kamar mandi sebentar?" Takao bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

Dan Takao langsung pergi dengan terburu. Saat itu juga Momoi menghambur ke dalam dan segera mengguncang kedua bahu Midorima.

"Midorin! Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya? Jangan bilang kau terlanjur melamarnya!" Momoi begitu histeris karena bisa jadi seorang wartawan atau sejenisnya telah merekam sesuatu selagi ia di luar. Namun Midorima hanya menatapnya heran, terlanjur? Lagipula tidak ada kata terlanjur untuk melamar Takao! Padahal Takao baru akan tamat dari sekolah akhir dua tahun lagi

"Minggir Momoi, ini bukan urusanmu lagi nodayo."

"Lalu siapa yang akan kuurusi lagi kalau bukan Midorin!"

"Kau masih bisa mengurusi resepsinya besok tapi," lontar Midorima dengan keambiguitasan yang tinggi. Momoi melongo.

Sedangkan Takao nun di dalam bilik toilet paling pojok sana sedang bertukar pesan dengan Miyaji, _the last kouhaibender_.

 **To : galaks**

 **MIYAJI-SAN! BESOK KAU MAU MENRAKTIRKU APA KALAU AKU BISA BERFOTO DENGAN SHIN-CHAN?!**

 **To : Ta.K.O**

 **Cih, sudi sekali aku menraktirmu untuk berfoto dengannya**

Dan begitulah jawabannya, tak membuat Takao surut asanya.

Ia bersandar pada pintu toilet. Adegan yang sungguh klise, namun ajaibnya masih laku di pasaran opera sabun hingga zaman ini. Jujur, ia tidak pernah menyangka hanya dengan rutin meneror Midorima dengan email yang sama setiap hari bisa membuatnya dipertemukan dengan empunya seperti ini. Ia tak habis pikir. Tapi habis akal.

Takao tak sanggup.

UNESCO telah berbuat salah karena tidak memasukkan Midorima Shintarou dalam 7 keajaiban dunia. Sekarang ia baru mengerti kenapa ayan dan serangan jantung identik dengan Midorima. Karena dia adalah penyakit. Ya, Midorima adalah penyakit. Jadi Takao mulai gelisah menunggu hasil yang akhirnya akan membawanya pada hubungan komensalisme atau parasitisme.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Midorima tersenyum padanya.

UNESCO sepertinya mengulangi kesalahan yang lain untuk tidak memasukkan senyuman Midorima sebagai salah satu warisan budaya dunia.

"Maaf kalau lama."

"Tidak apa-apa nodayo. Aku mau memberimu sesuatu sebenarnya," kata Midorima, membuka tas kecilnya.

"Ha? Kukira kau sudah memberikannya."

"Memberikan apa?"

"Itu…." _Hatimu_. Tapi Takao tidak melihat ke matanya langsung. "Ah, memberikan waktumu untuk bertemu denganku, haha."

 _Krispi as always_. Midorima tersenyum kikuk.

"Ini … semacam hadiah nodayo."

Midorima menyodorkan amplop. Takao hampir mengira akan diberi poster orangutan, mengingat Midorima dengan sengaja sering mengeluarkan ultimatum mengenai pentingnya melestarikan primata dunia di akun instameternya. Tapi rupanya tidak. Amplop itu lumayan besar dan isinya setebal kardus.

Seperti yang ootsuboboho bilang, Takao hanya punya dua pilihan. Apakah relasi diantaranya dengan Midorima hanya sebatas komensalisme atau justru parasitisme?

Dan seperti yang singa jantan bilang, Midorima tetaplah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari modus, mean, dan median. Apakah benar, status sosial dan Oha Asa tidak bisa mempengaruhi peluang keberhasilan sebuah modus?

Semua jawaban ada dalam selembar kertas di dalam amplop.

Takao menyobek dengan seluruh jiwa raga.

 _Midorima Shintarou_

 _dan_

 _Takao Kazunari_

 _Dengan hormat telah mengundangmu untuk berbagi kebahagiaan di acara pernikahan mereka pada :_

 _(hari), (tanggal) (bulan) (tahun) di (…) pukul (….) waktu setempat._

 _R.S.V.P - …_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maka sesungguhnya jawaban dari pertanyaan Takao adalah bukan diantara komensalisme atau parasitisme, melainkan mutualisme. Dan Midorima yakin Oha Asa turut ikut campur dalam pelaksanaan modusnya. _Yippie_ untuk keduanya.

Karena melamar dengan cincin sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

A/N : hai, saya seneng bisa balik nulis :') . sekian.

*btw, benvenuto = welcome

terima kasih atas kunjungannya!

Sign,

Author


End file.
